Truth will Out?
by Storybookgirl77
Summary: Set in series 12. Can Zack Addy prove his innocence? Will Booth help? Is there any new evidence or will this push Booth and Dr Brennan apart? Will Hodgins be able to forgive his friend's lies and what lies ahead for him and Angela?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer I do not own Bones. All copyright belongs to Fox Television and Kathy Reichs. No copyright infringement is intended nor should be inferred.

1\. Old Friends

Zac sat quietly, staring into space. He knew Dr Brennan and Agent Booth would help him, if he could convince them that he was innocent. Sighing heavily he knew that would be easier said than done. All the evidence had pointed to him and he had admitted being Gormagon's apprentice. He had no idea why but he had. He sighed, knowing Hodgins would never forgive him, that Angela probably would believe him but Dr Saroyan and Dr Brennan? They were women of science, they needed hard, quantifiable evidence. He had a funny feeling even his family wouldn't be so forgiving. He had believed he had killed a man, but when it came to having to do it to save his own life he couldn't. He would have let the psychiatrist kill him if Agent Booth hadn't appeared when he had. He looked up to see the dark haired man staring down at him.

"Agent Booth. I thought you had left."

Booth nodded, before sitting next to him in the ornate garden.

"I had. I came back. I took Bones back to the lab."

"Ah, I see."

Booth fell silent. Zack had no idea why the older man was there. He knew the FBI agent had married his former mentor -and fathered two children. He had seen photographs of Hank and Christine on emails as well as Angela and Hodgins' son, Michael.

"Why are you here?" Zack asked.

"Because." Booth paused. He had wondered why he had come back. "I want you to know that I believe you. I don't want you to think I am going to let this lie. You are coming home. I just need evidence."

"I see."

"I need you to help me find the truth. _I know you are innocent."_

"Do you? How?" Zack was genuinely surprised. He had offered no real evidence to support his innocence. He watched as Booth looked away.

"Because I know you."

"You knew me then."

"Zack, a cold blooded killer. Even one that had been brainwashed would never have tried to help Hodgins. What you did for him. It was remarkable."

"It wont work. I thought it might. I thought it might at least give him hope."

Booth nodded. "I know. And he has hope. You gave him that."

"No." Zack shook his head. "I gave him false hope. And now I realise that was just cruel." He sighed. "And for that I am sorry. Dr Brennan doesn't believe me. Does she?"

Booth looked at his hands.

"She wants to."

"But."

"Zack, she was devastated when everything happened. We all were."

"I believed I was guilty."

"I know." Booth nodded. "And now you believe yourself to be innocent. I want to prove that. But honestly? You know the only way this is going to work is if we get new evidence. The DA wont even consider putting this back in court unless we have evidence. I'm going to ask the DG if I can reopen the case."

"Wont he want to see evidence?"

"Yes,"

"Oh." Zack stared at the floor. "But we only have my word."

"And that is why you now have to tell me everything. In minute detail."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 _ **A/N is it worth going on? Please review**_


	2. Chapter 2

2

Angela stared at the computer screen. She knew the computer program would take a few minutes to work. She intended to use the few minutes to gather her thoughts. Brennan had been abducted. Zack had taken her. She had seen the panic in Booth's eyes when they had realised she was gone. She bit her lip, remembering other times she had seen the fear there - when the Gravedigger had taken Hodgins and Brennan she had felt it then.

"Angie?"

"Oh." She turned, smiling at her husband. "Hi."

He wheeled his chair over to her as she watched him.

"You ok?"

"Yeah." She rested her head on one hand as he approached her. "I was just thinking about Zack."

He nodded. He remembered Zack as the geeky lab rat that lived above his garage. His best friend and surrogate little brother. He took Angie's hand as he waited for her to continue.

"I thought he would kill her."

"Dr B?"

"Yeah."

"So did I." He laced their fingers together. "I know Booth and Wendell thought the same. Daisy was panicking." Angela nodded.

"Booth wants to reopen Zack's case."

"What?"

"He thinks Zack is innocent. That he was brainwashed and manipulated but that he didn't kill anyone." She watched as Hodgins closed his eyes. "He doesn't think Zack is capable of killing anyone."

"Now? After all this time?"

"I know."

"Angie, honey."

"I want Booth to be right." She blinked back a tear. "What if he is? Zack could have been executed. He could have died and been innocent. If the doctors hadn't said he was ill."

"Hey." He brought her hand to his lips. "Don't do this."

"Jack."

"Cm ere."

He tugged on her hand so that she was as close to him as possible, given the wheelchair. He kissed her gently on the lips as she held face carefully. He broke for air, resting his forehead against hers. Angela kept her eyes closed.

"I want Zack home too." He whispered. "I want him to be well, to be innocent but."

"You don't believe him?"

"I want to."

"All the conspiracy theories and you don't believe Zack might be innocent?" She raised an eyebrow as he shrugged.

"I'm a scientist. I need evidence."

Angela nodded, kissing him again before pulling back.

"It's late. Let's go get Michael and go home." He whispered as Angela smiled. She knew her friend had been troubled but he wasn't a killer. She prayed her husband could see what she did.

Xxxxxx


	3. Chapter 3

Logic?

Brennan cleaned her teeth as she tried to control her emotions. She had known Zack wouldn't hurt her. The trust she had developed towards the young man had still been there despite everything. Frowning she placed her toothbrush back into the holder before heading into the bedroom she shared with Booth.

"The kids are out for the count."

"Why now?" She tilted her head to the side as she watched her husband.

"Because its way too late for Christine and Hank to be up."

"Not that." She paused. "I know they need their sleep but I meant Zack. I don't understand."

"The kid is a genius. Did you know his family haven't seen him since he was sent to the hospital? I had no idea Cam has been visiting him every month."

Brennan sat on the edge of the bed as Booth sat next to her. He took her hand.

"I did not know that."

"Neither did I."

"Why? He confessed to being Gormagon's apprentice. He knew we were working the case. Tha." He pulled her into his arms as she began to cry. Kissing her forehead he felt her calm. Brennan wasn't used to being vulnerable or confused. She lived by facts and truth. It was all she could handle.

"He was young. Scared."

"We failed him." Brennan stated firmly. "I failed him." She stood, pacing the bedroom as Booth shook his head.

"No."

"You're correct in what you say. At the time he was much younger. Hodgins will tell you himself that back then Zack was emotionally immature. He had very few friends outside of the Jeffersonian."

"Bones."

"Isolated, young, curious. Vulnerable to psychological violence like Gormagon. I bet Gordon would tell you the same thing. Lance would." She covered her face with both hands as the tears fell. Booth was on his feet, pulling her into his embrace as she let herself lean against his solid frame.

"We did not let Zack down. Sweets would tell you that. If he was here." He kissed her temple. "This is not our fault. It is not your fault." She tensed.

"Booth."

"Now you listen to me." He held her at arms length. "The only people responsible for Lance Sweets dying is the piece of shit that pulled the trigger. Same as Nigel Vincent-Murray. And as for Zack; he did what he did for his own reasons. You were young and alone at the same age he was then. You never took up with a serial killer."

Brennan frowned. She could see the logic. She just couldn't feel it.

"He's innocent."

"You believe that." Brennan knew he meant everything he said. He nodded.

"Yes."

She nodded as he hugged her again. She kissed his bare chest as he took a deep breath. The kisses continued until she reached his lips. The chaste kisses deepened as he gently backed her towards their bed.

Xxxxxxxxxx

"Cam?" Arastoo watched as she turned her lap top off. The Jeffersonian had been abandoned hours earlier but she had wanted to stay; there was still paper work to catch up with. He glanced at his watch.

"I know it's late."

"This business with Dr Addy."

"Zack?" She felt her heart sink as she let the guilt wash over her. Arastoo nodded. "What about it?"

"Answer me honestly."

"Of course."

"Do you believe in your gut. In your heart that this man is innocent? Do you believe he is mentally prepared to go back into a court to try to clear his name? From what I have seen he is clearly highly intelligent but he seems like a lost soul. He didn't seem to be able to interact with people. I know Dr Brennan is similar but."

"Zack has high functioning Asperger Syndrome. Verbal communication and human interaction are problematic for him but he always had a strong bond with Angela and Hodgins." She crossed the room to her fiancé. "And yes, I don't think he is capable of murder. I believe he was mentally abused enough to make him believe he was. Now I just have to prove it."

Xxxxxx


	4. Chapter 4

Cam?

The car park was deserted when Cam arrived at the hospital. She had known it was very unlikely that she would run into anyone she'd rather not at that time of the day but she was still relieved to see she was right. There was no need to explain her presence there to anyone other than Zack. Sighing she quietly slipped out of the car before heading into the hospital.

Xxxxx

Booth sat staring at the file on his desk as he tried to work out what he could use to have the case reopened. It had been years since the words Gormagon had been mentioned in the corridors of the FBI. Frowning he read Zack's original statement. He swore; realising that while the AD had been right to say he was too biased to interview the scientist but the Special Agent that had talked to him had been just as biased.

"Jenkins." Booth muttered as he read the file. Zack Addy had been a genius but with no common sense. The boy had the IQ to rival Einstein but the life skills needed to survive in DC were severely lacking.

"Agent Booth."

He looked up to see Aubrey in the doorway of the office.

"Hi."

"I found this is in archives." He waved a file in the air. "Lance Sweets wrote this."

"Sweets! Our Sweets?"

"Yes. Him. It seems to be a part of his thesis that was abandoned when he started working with you and the Jeffersonian."

"His thesis was on us." He shrugged as he stood.

"Well, it seems that he had some excellent points on how Zack was groomed. It seemed to him that it wasn't our fault that it was missed. Zack's high level of intelligence along with the distinct lack of experience of life made him a perfect target for scum like Gormagon." He handed Booth the file. "It's all there. Sweets was onto something."

"Yeah?"

"Seems so." Aubrey watched the senior agent, unsure of his reaction. Booth sighed as he took the file. He missed his friend. The geeky psychiatrist had become a surrogate younger brother and his murder had affected him even more than Jarred's death.

"Sweets." He mumbled.

"Why wouldn't he come to you with this? Or Dr Brennan?"

"Because he was a good man and didn't want to hurt her. Or me. He knew Gormagon was evil; that he was the one that ripped into us even more than the Gravedigger or Eps ever did." Booth frowned. "He also doubted himself too much back then. He probably thought we'd not want to listen."

"So what now?"

"Now." Booth sighed heavily. "We go talk to Carson as planned and later I read that file. See what Sweets had."

Xxxxx

Cam sat at the table as she waited for her friend. She had always felt responsible for what had happened to Zack. She was the boss. She was the head of the Forensic Anthropology Department at the Jeffersonian. It was her responsibility. She closed her eyes, thinking of Arastoo. She loved him more than she had ever loved anyone in her life but there was still that little bit of doubt. Would she let him down too? Would something terrible happen to him because of something she did? Or didn't do.

"Dr Saroyan?"

She looked up at the young man with the scruffy hair as he sat opposite her.

"Are you okay?"

"I don't know, Zack. You tell me." She paused as he looked right at her. "Where was the lie? Then or now? What did you not tell us back then?"

"I."

"Because I don't know anymore so I think it's about time you started telling the truth. Right from the beginning."

She leaned back in her chair, looking at him as if he were a stranger. After all this time she wondered if he really was.

Xxxxx


	5. Chapter 5

Back to the beginning

Zack sat down, running his hands through his floppy hair. He sighed heavily, knowing he had to tell Cam the same story he had told Booth a day earlier. Cam watched him closely.

"I didn't think I was lying. Back then. I thought I had killed someone. That my actions had resulted in the death of a man." He sighed. "I told Booth all this."

Cam sighed. She knew Booth had visited him but she needed see and hear it for herself.

"Do you want this to go back to court? You want me to get the DA to reopen the case? Because he is gonna need a lot more than my word or Booth's." Cam watched as Zack sank in his chair. He reminded her of a sulky teenager.

"It was a bad time."

"Evidence Zack. Hard science. I need you to be able to give me evidence to take back to the Jeffersonian." She watched the young man. "Help me."

Xxxxxxx

Wendell jogged up to his workstation as Daisy arrived for work. He smiled as the scientist approached him.

"Hey."

"Good morning." Daisy smiled. "Are we really the first to arrive?"

"So it would seem." Wendell looked towards Brennan's office. "I don't think I have ever arrived for work earlier than Dr Brennan or Dr Saroyan."

"Should we be worried?"

"No. Not yet."

"Wendell." Daisy bit her lip as the door behind them opened. Wendell turned to see Caroline marching towards them. Daisy glanced at her friend, she had to admit the older woman scared her a little.

"Daisy, how's Lance junior?"

"He's well." Daisy frowned. "I er. Can we help you?"

"Now Cherie, I think it is me that can help you. Now where is Dr Saroyan and Dr Brennan?"

"I."

"Oh never mind! When they appear tell them I called. I have news and if they know what is good for them then they need to contact me. I'm gonna go see Booth." She turned on her heel, marching past Angela and Hodgins as they arrived. Wendell shrugged his shoulders as Hodgins pulled a face before wheeling himself up to the workstation. He had a feeling it was going to be a long day.

Xxxx


	6. Chapter 6

Open case?

Caroline huffed as she marched through the FBI building towards Booth's office. There was no way she wasn't going to speak to him. The guy was crazy. There had been a murder, a guy had confessed; been deemed mentally unstable and taken to a secure hospital from which he had escaped and abducted Dr Brennan. Now Booth thought that was the actions of an innocent man? She shook her head. The guy was not thinking straight.

"Caroline. Hi!" Aubrey walked towards her. "Can I help you?"

"I sure hope so, cherie." She appraised the younger man. "You can tell me what the Hell Agent Booth thinks he is playing at!"

"Excuse me?"

"Dr Zachary Addy."

"Ah."

"The kid is guilty. It was my plea bargain that got him into a hospital rather than the electric chair. Now he thinks."

"It's not like that." Booth appeared carrying a take out Coffee in one hand. "Sorry I'm late. Christine didn't sleep well last night. Chicken pox is going around the elementary school. She thinks if she catches it then she's gonna turn into a chicken."

Caroline smiled. The little girl always made her smile.

"Well, I am sorry to hear that but you and I need to talk."

"Ok." Booth felt his stomach churn just as it did when his old principal said the same thing to him decades earlier. He ushered her into his office, aware that Aubrey was following them. He sighed, realising he was glad for the moral support. "How can I help you today, Caroline?" He answered innocently. Her eyebrows shot up as he spoke.

"Booth, you can help me by telling me what the Hell you think you are doing. Zachary Addy pleaded guilty by diminished responsibility. He is not a well boy."

Booth sighed.

"According to the psychiatrist and psychotherapist that assessed him Zack has high functioning autism. He is extremely sensitive and highly intelligent. He didn't kill anyone. He was manipulated to think he did and so were we."

"No Booth."

"Yes." Aubrey interrupted. "We all were."

"You weren't even here." Caroline narrowed her eyes at him. He shrugged. She returned her attention to Booth. "High functioning autism, highly intelligent and socially awkward. Remind you of anyone? Isn't Dr Brennan on the spectrum?"

"Yes." Booth glared at her. "But that has nothing to do with this. Zack hasn't killed anyone."

"New evidence?" She pulled a face as Booth handed her a file.

"Read this." He watched as she nodded once. "This had better be good."

Booth tried his best charm smile as Caroline turned before walking out of the office.

Xxxxx

Brennan snapped a pair of latex gloves on as she approached the skeleton in front of her. The bones were that of their latest victim. She walked around the table; aware the tape recorder was picking up everything she said. Jessica and Arastoo watched her.

"The body is that of an adult male. The growth plates at the distal end of the radius and ulna show ossification in line with post adolescence. There is a healer fracture to the right scaphoid and calcaium, suggestive of sports related injuries in the teenage years."

"Dr Brennan?" Jessica bit her lip.

"Don't interrupt." Arastoo spoke quietly. "Not while she's working on the preliminary."

Jessica huffed, closing her eyes for a moment. She knew the anthropologist hadn't seen the men arrive. Arastoo narrowed his eyes. Brennan paused.

"Dr Brennan."

"Yes. And I'm busy." She stopped as the smartly dressed man glared at her. Jessica stepped forward, ready to defend her mentor.

"I'm John Walsh." He stared at her. Brennan nodded once. The man was around Booths height with short cropped hair that reminded her of the military.

"As I said. I'm busy. Dr Saroyan is the lead here. I suggest you talk to her.

"You have been attempting to reopen the Gormagon case." Walsh continued. Arastoo stood up, knowing that Brennan wouldn't welcome his intrusion but the man in front of them was more likely to be intimidated by him than the scientist in front of him.

"Dr Brennan has already said she is busy."

"Leave Zachary Addy where he is." Walsh stated.

"I won't let an innocent man stay in prison."

"You believe he is innocent?" Walsh glared at her. Brennan glared.

"I didn't. Until now." Brennan glared. "Now get out of my lab."

Xxx


	7. Chapter 7

Fury

Brennan glared at the skeleton on the table in front of her. She knew it was irrational but in that moment she was furious, with herself, with Zack, Gormagon and the whole justice system. Walsh had been sent to scare her, which just infuriated her more. She wasn't about to be scared away from any case by a man in an overpriced suit.

"Hey." She looked up to see Angela walking towards her. "I think I have an ID on this guy." She nodded towards the human remains. Brennan didn't look up.

"We have a cause of death."

"Who were those guys ? Earlier?"

"Walsh. Wants us to stop looking into Zack's case." Brennan explained as she placed a rib back on the table.

"Why?" Angela looked genuinely surprised at the news. She knew that Zack being Gormagon's apprentice had been a devastating shock to the whole team but the revelation that he might be innocent had been just as hard to swallow. Now two men turning up and demanding the case be left alone seemed to confirm their suspicions rather than push them away.

"Bren?"

"I don't know." Brennan looked at her friend. "But I suspect that the case being reopened is just not a good idea for some people. I really do not appreciate being told what to do in my own lab by some thug in an expensive suit."

"Does Booth know?"

"Not yet."

"Boy." Angela sighed. "You think there's a chance that Gormagon is behind this? That he sent Walsh?" Angela folded her arms. "I'm starting to sound like Hodgins."

Brennan smiled slightly. "Anthropologically speaking, its common for the partner of one person to take on the mannerisms of the other; especially when the relationship between the two is as strong as yours with Doctor Hodgins." Brennan picked up the right ulna. "Teeth marks. Possibly human."

"Honey, you're not helping the morning sickness."

"Morning sickness?" Brennan placed the ulna back on the table. "Angela Montenegro. Are you?"

"Pregnant? Yes, early days. Only you and Hodgins know." She smiled as Brennan hugged her awkwardly.

"Congratulations."

"Thanks."

"Ang?"

"Yeah? Do you think? Er. If Zack is innocent. Do you think he lied to protect someone else? If it were me, the only reason I would lie would be to protect someone I love, the children, Booth, my Dad, you."

"Aw Sweetie." Angela smiled slightly, knowing Brennan was being deadly serious. Brennan shrugged. "You think Zack was protecting someone? I mean he burned himself to stop Hodgins getting hurt."

"He did. Either he was protecting someone, or himself or he genuinely believed he killed a man."

"I hate this." Angela sat down. "I really hate this. Bren, if it hadn't been for Caroline he could have gone to the electric chair an innocent boy."

"I know." Brennan looked away. "I know."

Xxxxxx

Booth drove through the busy streets of Washington DC as he thought about his friends. He had always assumed Zack was intelligent. He had to be to get into the Jeffersonian, but he was also a geek. A kid that was just there. He had no reason to think that the boy was anything other than Bones' sidekick- the geek always competing to be King of the Lab. Now he wasn't so sure. Sighing he drove towards the restaurant hoping that his English friend would be able to help. He tapped the handsfree on his dashboard.

"Gordon!"

"Ah. Hello Agent Booth."

"I'm on my way over."

"Ah! Splendid!" Gordon's English accent came over the phone line. "Is Dr Brennan with you? The children? They are well I hope."

"They are fine. No they aren't with me. I need to talk to you on a professional level."

"Ah. I understand." Gordon replied. "You want the recipe for my English dishes? Toad in the Hole, Cottage Pie?"

"Toad in the what? No. It's about Zachary Addy."

An audible sigh greeted Booth. "Seeley, I'm a chef now."

"A brilliant one too but you fixed me. Back then, now I need to know if my friend needs help too or if it's too late."

"No, you want me to tell you if your young friend is a killer. If and when he lied. But you know how I'll answer you. Everyone lies and in my opinion everyone has the ability to kill. Now, I'm a chef not a psychiatrist."

"I just need to talk to a friend. Not a scientist or FBI."

"In that case." Gordon sighed. "My door is always open. I'll make lunch. See you shortly." He ended the call before pulling the SUV out into traffic. He hoped Gordon Gordon could help, he was beginning to run out of options.


	8. Chapter 8

Friends

Gordon stood with his hands on his hips as he surveyed the busy dining area of his restaurant. He loved cooking. The hands on, creativity of the procedure and the satisfaction he had from making other people happy was unrivalled by anything else he had done. Watching Booth walk into the crowded dining area he waved his hand.

"Come through to the back. Lunch orders have finished so if I give you your meal out here Florence will have a nosebleed."

"Florence?" Booth raised an eyebrow.

"The new maitre de."

"Oh."

"Bit of an Ice Queen but she's a softy really. Now, sit. What did you want to talk to me about?" Gordon had a feeling he was going to regret the words as soon as they left his lips.

"On the phone." Booth picked up his fork. "What is this?"

"Toad in the hole." Gordon picked up hid own plate. "Go on."

"You said that you believe anyone is capable of murder."

"No." Gordon frowned. "If I remember rightly I said I believe anyone is capable of killing. Whether that is murder is for the court to decide. You believe your young friend to be innocent. Why?"

Booth paused for a moment, chewing his food he placed the fork back on the table.

"This is really good."

"I know. Don't avoid the question."

"Zack was always a bit of a geek. A genius. But socially awkward. He only really had friends at the Jeffersonian. Plus he's on the Autistic Spectrum."

"As is Dr Brennan."

"So?"

"You think being on the AS is something that precludes you from being a criminal?" Gordon paused. "You thought he was guilty. Back then."

Booth frowned.

"I didn't want to believe it. Cam and Angela were heartbroken. Hodgins and Bones were angry."

"And you were?" Gordon lifted his tea cup.

"Me?"

"Yes. You."

"I'm ok."

"It's fine not to be. You know that."

"I didn't want to shoot any clowns. I didn't then and I don't now." Booth paused. "I was angry. I felt we had let the kid down. Maybe there was something we could have done? That I should have seen to stop him going down that path." Booth tailed off.

"And now? Now you wish to believe in his innocence?"

Booth paused. He had no idea how to answer him. He paused. "I don't see him breaking out of the hospital and kidnapping Bones if he wasn't innocent."

"That's an oxymoron."

"I don't know anymore." Booth paused. "I just don't know."

"Eat your meal. These things look better on a full stomach."

Xxxx

"I don't like this." Cam marched through the Jeffersonian. Jessica and Wendell exchanged worried glances. Dr Camille Soroyan was rarely as visibly angry as she was in that moment. The interns turned they're gaze back to their work. Hodgins wheeled himself towards her.

"Hey."

"Did you know about this?"

"Me? What? No. Men in Black here." He smirked.

"Grey actually." Brennan stared at the bones in front of her. "He wore a grey suit." Cam raised an eyebrow before turning to see Caroline marching onto the platform.

"Caroline." Cam folded her arms. "What can we do for you?"

"Me? Cherie, I am the one who can help you. Honey, opening these old wounds has upset a lot of people. Important people. You are gonna need all the help you can get."

Xxxxx


	9. Chapter 9

Help?

Bones watched as Caroline joined them on the platform. The older woman ignored the skeleton on the table as Angela and Daisy joined them.

"This is getting ridiculous." Cam snapped. "Caroline. I won't have government officials or anyone else walking in here as and when they want! The Jeffersonian is a place of science. Yes we help the FBI but that is not and never will be our sole purpose."

"Preaching to the converted, Cherie."

"What is going on?" Daisy asked, eyes wide in innocence. The scientist looked terrified. "I dunno Zack but if Dr Brennan thinks he is innocent then I am happy to concur."

"Evidence is more important than going on my say so." Brennan paused. "The facts will speak for themselves. We just have to find them." Caroline pursed her lips as she listened to the forensic anthropologist turned her attention back to the bones in front of her.

"Zack confessed." Caroline stated firmly. "He confessed."

"I know." Cam snapped. "We all know that. What I want to know is why Walsh and his sidekick were in my lab trying to intimidate my team?"

"He was doing his job."

"I get that." Brennan stated. "But he failed, he did not scare me. As you know I do not scare easily. His Nethanderal posturing did nothing to perturb me. Yes, Zack used to work here. Yes he confessed to being Gormagon's apprentice. We now believe that there is a chance to prove his innocence."

"Honey."

"No Angela." Brennan frowned. "Zack could only be capable of confessing to something that he didn't do for one of two reasons."

"Oh this I wanna hear." Caroline stared at the younger woman. Brennan glared back as Hodgins shook his head.

"Either he had been convinced it was his fault or." Hodgins looked at the others. "Or."

"He believed doing so would protect those he cared about." Cam finished. "Walsh wants us to give up on the case. He is clearly afraid that we are going to uncover the truth. That Zack Addy is coming home."

"It's bigger than you will ever know. I went through all of the records that cover government employees. There is no record of Walsh." Caroline stated. "Whoever wants this dropped is off the books."

"Who?" Daisy bit her lip.

"The real person?" Hodgins shook his head. "He is the only one that could benefit from Zack staying in hospital."

Caroline nodded.

"So Walsh works for him."

"Uh hu."

"So." Brennan paused. "The only way to do this. To prove Zachary is not a killer is to find out who really is."

Xxxxxxx

Gordon cleared the plates as Booth stared at the tablecloth.

"Why lie? Why say you were guilty when you aren't?" Booth asked. Gordon shrugged.

"Desert?"

"No, thank you. That hole with the toad was awesome."

"Toad in the Hole."

"Right."

"You had other suspects then? Other people that could be guilty? Yes?" He poured coffee into mugs as Booth sighed.

"Yeah. Well, kinda."

"Look to them. Reopen the case. It's all you can do and I believe it's not just for Zachary. Your conscience won't let you rest until you do."

Xxxx


	10. Chapter 10

Men in black

Angela sat at her computer screen watching the cctv footage of earlier in the day. Tapping her pen against the edge of her desk she ignored her husband as he entered the room.

"Angie."

"My Dad called. He's coming to visit next weekend. Honey, Walsh isn't on any database. I've been through every facial recognition programme I have access to and some I don't. He's not there."

Hodgins frowned . He knew his wife wasn't the sort of person to give up easily. Wheeling his chair over to her, he took her hand in his.

"Ang."

"Why are they doing this? Whoever they are?"

"Because they have something to hide. I even believed Zack was guilty. Shows how little I know." He sighed. "The fact is Zack said he was responsible for the death of a man. Even if we find enough evidence to go to appeal they'll still convict him of perverting the course of justice. They may still make him serve jail time." He took her hand in his as she nodded.

"I know." Angela sighed. "But not life. "

"No Ange. Maybe not." He agreed. "Caroline said Walsh isn't known to any government agency."

"I know you." Angela frowned. "You're thinking about shadow government and Men in Black." She watched as he shrugged.

"How else do we explain it? Someone wants us to leave Zack to rot and let the real killer walk free. I know my heart is ruling my head here but."

"Zack is the little brother you never had." Angela kissed him lightly. "I know. It's another reason I love you."

Hodgins kissed her once more, letting his hand tangle in her hair as she deepened the kiss.

Xxxxx

Zack lay on his bed staring at the white ceiling. He knew he had confessed but he also knew up until Dr Brennan and Booth had saved him he had only told one person he was innocent. He had liked and trusted Lance Sweets. The quiet FBI guy had been a good listener and genuinely wanted to help him. He closed his eyes, feeling genuinely sad that the FBI psychologist was dead. That the man he had thought of as almost a friend would never get to meet his baby son.

"Sweets." He mumbled, wondering why he had made the other man keep his secret. He glanced at his watch, noticing that it was too early to sleep but too late to really do anything other than stay in his room. His thoughts turned to the team at the Jeffersonian- to Cam who had been heartbroken at his conviction but didn't stop visiting him. He wondered what she thought about his current situation. Like Dr Brennan she was going to need evidence. He just hoped they found it.

Xxxxxx


	11. Chapter 11

Evidence

Brennan sat at the breakfast bar that dominated the kitchen of her home. She couldn't stop thinking about Walsh and his visit. No database had his name on it. The man seemed to have appeared from nowhere and vanished just as quickly. It bothered her that he apparently had access to the Jeffersonian so easily.

"Bones?"

"Booth." She looked up as her husband walked towards her.

"Christine and Hank junior are asleep." He smiled as she nodded. "Though I tell you, Christine is asking lots of questions."

"Such as?"

"You know. About where she came from. Seems her teacher is having a baby."

"Mrs Harris. Yes. I know."

"So, our daughter is asking where she came from."

Brennan raised an eyebrow.

"So I told her."

"You did?" Brennan was amazed.

"Yeah, Washington DC."

"Booth!"

"She asked where she came from. Not how she was made! I answered her question." He sat next to her. "What's this?" He picks up the paper she was reading when he walked into the room.

"Angela has been doing some research."

"Ah."

"Seems Gormagon's apprentice couldn't have been Zack. He was in contact with Gormagon and probably would have been his next victim." Brennan watched as Booth narrowed his eyes. "He was vulnerable and easily led back then. You know that."

"Yeah. It was Caroline that got that point across at the trial. Had him tested for Asgergers. Getting that diagnosis got him hospitalised rather than a prison cell." Booth sighed. "We know this."

"Yes." Brennan agreed. "We do but what Angela found was the doctor who diagnosed the Asperger Syndrome wasn't as qualified as he made out. We know Gormagon's first apprentice was killed to make way for Zack."

"Yeah." Booth looked his wife in the eye. "But?"

"But, what if we were wrong? What if the murder wasn't to make way for Zack? What if it was for someone else? Gormagon wasn't stupid. What if he saw that there was no way he could turn Zack into a cold blooded killer?"

"And had someone else to take over in the shadows?" Booth watched as tears filled her eyes. "Zack has been locked away and he was innocent. A real murderer has got away with it."

Brennan wiped her eyes, she rarely cried but she was exhausted. The emotional turmoil of the last few weeks had hit her and upset the equilibrium she was so used to.

"No. The killer just thinks they got away with it. Gormagon set Zack up. Set us up. And we were so ready to believe the evidence. To believe worst of Zack." She looked away as Booth sighed heavily. He pulled her into his arms; holding her tightly as she buried her face in his shirt.

"Bones." He kissed her hair as she calmed. "He confessed."

"Why did we believe him?"

"Because the evidence supported it and because as super intelligent as he is, Zack Addy is an awful liar. Really, really bad." Booth tilted her face up so she had to look at him. He smiled slightly as she watched him.

"You have a theory?"

"Maybe." Booth smiled. "But if I'm right then things could get very nasty in the next few weeks."

Brennan frowned. "How?"

"I think Zack was set up. We all were. I think the man calling himself Walsh is the real killer and I think we are about to open a crazy Can of worms."

"I don't know what that means." Brennan frowned: "But, as Christine says, bring it on."

Xxxxxxx


	12. Chapter 12

**Breakthrough**

 **Hodgins parked the small green mini he adored in the grounds of the mental health hospital before staring into space. He had to see Zack, had to know what his old friend had been thinking when he had escaped and taken Brennan hostage. He had to know why he had lied about there being a cure for his paralysis. He had to know what had been going through his friend 's mind when he had convinced them he was guilty. Gripping the steering wheel he tried to order his thoughts. They'd believed Gormagon dead and Zac guilty for years. They had the evidence- Zac had been the Apprentice. He closed his eyes and swore; knowing if he found his old lodger difficult to believe then a Judge and Jury were going to be impossible.**

 **Xxxxxxx**

 **Booth sat at his desk in his office at the FBI headquarters. The place was the usual mix of hardworking agents and what an outsider looked like semi-organised chaos. A gentle tap at the office door caught his attention.**

 **"Gordon! Hi!"**

 **"Hi." The English man stood in the doorway looking a little self conscious. "Agent Aubrey said I could come up. "Are you busy?"**

 **"Come in." Booth got to his feet, ushering the chef towards a chair in his office. "How are you? Is there anything I can do for you?"**

 **Gordon sighed, taking his seat. "You asked for my help with your friend. Mr Addy."**

 **"Zac." Booth nodded. "Yeah, but I didn't think psychology was your thing anymore."**

 **Gordon raised an eyebrow, clearly uncomfortable. He crossed his legs. Nodding once he looked at Booth as he took his seat behind the desk.**

 **"It isn't. Not now. " Gordon paused. "But neither can I let an innocent man spend any longer behind bars. I know Zac is in hospital rather than prison but the principle still stands."**

 **"It does." Booth smiled slightly. "You're willing to help?"**

 **"Yes." Gordon returned the smile. "But I feel the best way for me to do this is to go to the facility and talk with him myself."**

 **Booth let himself feel a little bit of hope as he watched his old friend. If anyone could help them to convince a court of appeal that his young friend was innocent. "Do you think you could arrange for me to meet with him?"**

 **"Yes!" Booth smiled broadly. "I can do that."**

 **Xxxxxx**

 **"The third metacarpal of the left hand has been fractured more than once. That along with spiral fractures to the fourth and fifth metacarples on the same hand suggest that it was a punch injury." Brennan stated as Wendell replaced the bones back in the appropriate place on the skeleton.**

 **"Which means he was left handed." Wendell stared at the remains. Brennan nodded.**

 **"Explain your assumptions."**

 **"Who throws a punch with their non dominant hand?"**

 **"Boxers, martial artists, MMA fighters." Jessica interjected. "How antemortem were those injuries?"**

 **Brennan watched her two students proudly. She liked to see the new scientists draw their own conclusions from the evidence in free by of them, she also wanted to keep them as far away as possible from anything related to Zaf's case and Gormagon. It didn't seem fair that those who weren't around at the time of Zac's imprisonment get dragged into the case now. She frowned as she realised both Jessica and Wendell were waiting for her to answer them.**

 **"Dr Brennan? The injuries occurred in adolescence. The victim was in his late thirties when death occurred." Jessica watched as Brennan nodded.**

 **"I concur."**

 **"Sweetie?" She turned as Angela approached them. "Guys? I need to borrow Bren for a while. You guys have this? Good." She ushered her best friend out of the room.**

 **"Ang!"**

 **"Well, Daisy is here if they need help. I have to talk to you. Cam, Hodgins and Arastoo are waiting in my office. Hodgins is convinced his and Cam's are at risk of being bugged." Angela explained. "Hodgy has news."**

 **Brennan frowned. She had no idea whether Hodgins was right to be worried. The security of the Jeffersonian had been compromised previously. She knew it was possible it would happen again.**

 **"Ok." Brennan sighed as she saw her husband and the English psychologist appear in the lab. He smiled at her.**

 **"Hey!" Booth waved. "We have enough to go to trial. Caroline is on her way over here but I reckon it's enough to get Zac back in court." He clapped his hands. Brennan frowned slightly, not trusting any information until she had seen it herself. Heading into the office she hoped her husband's obvious enthusiasm would not be displaced.**

 **Xxxxxx**


	13. Chapter 13

A Chance?

Brennan watched as the older woman walked into the lab. She knew Caroline was determined to help the team, she hated bureaucracy as much as she did but didn't give into conspiracy theories as much as Hodgins did but she definitely seemed to support their theory that Zac was innocent. Although Brennan had to admit she wouldn't be surprised if Caroline had called them all a bunch of fantasists and walked out on them. As it was, having her stood in front of them and trying to help was more than she had ever expected.

"Well, Cherie you certainly have got yourselves in a pickle." She folded her arms as Gordon raised an eyebrow.

"Really?" Gordon asked. "How so? All we are doing is re-examining an old case."

"Yes." Caroline nodded. "But you know as well as I do, that is not just what you are doing. Dr Zachary Addy would have gone to prison if we hadn't been able to prove he was acting under duress. That his Asperger's Syndrome was more contributory to his behaviour back then than any of us even realised. You know this! He confessed."

"Yes." Brennan nodded. "He did. But as you say, he has a diagnosis of Asperger's Syndrome. He has a way of acting in what he believes is a completely rationalised manner. Whether his actions are seen as rational in the real world is another matter." She watched as her husband smiled slightly. "Having the ability to focus exclusively on detail and not the flotsam and jetsum of the big picture can be beneficial in this line of work."

"Yeah." Booth nodded.

"Honey. You know and I know it don't matter how we dress this up he confessed. Zachary Addy confessed to being Gormagon's apprentice and he confessed to murder." Caroline sighed. "You telling me he now does not believe himself to be guilty. How do I sell that? All you have now is circumstantial."

"Let me talk with him. Listen to his side of his story." Gordon paused. "Actually, let me listen to what he has to say. If he is not being completely honest with us or himself we can draw a line under all this. But I dare say he is right. He has never killed anyone."

"uh huh."

"What about Walsh?" Angela folded her arms. "He is still out there. I have run his face through the Angelator, I have borrowed information from the FBI, CIA and the NSA. He isn't on any database. He says he is a government official but if he was then there would be a concrete record of him."

"That's another thing." Aubrey folded his arms, leaning against the barrier. "You guys say some guy, Walsh appeared and tried to intimidate you into leaving this case alone."

"You know he did." Hodgins snapped. Aubrey nodded.

"He doesn't exist. Not in the FBI database, not in the National Security, CIA or any other intelligence agency with officers and agents working on US soil." He looked around them. "But I had the security footage analysed and you guys are not going to like this."

"Why does that not surprise me?" Caroline rolled her eyes. Booth folded his arms.

"What?"

"Walsh did exist. Back in 2011. He was Jeremy Walsh, aged 45. White male, former Royal Marine in the UK Royal Navy. Over here on vacation. He was shot and killed in a bungled robbery. Terrible business. He had been due to start a secondment with the Illinois FBI office." Aubrey started. "I believe the man impersonating him the other day was Gormagon."

"No." Brennan frowned. "He's dead. He was shot dead. I saw the body."

"You saw a body." Angela bit her lip. "We wanted to believe it was that monster. What if it wasn't? What if Aubrey is right?"

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Zack stared at his reflection in the mirror. He wasn't looking forward to having to sit with another psychiatrist, even if it did mean it would help get his case back in the courtroom. He splashed water on his face wondering if the visit by the English psychiatrist meant that his old friends were now doubting him. He reasoned it was perfectly feasible they would have doubts, after all he had convinced them he was guilty. He glanced at his heavily scared hands and wondered if he would ever be able to walk the streets again.

"Zack?"

He turned to see the male nurse who had been in charge of his care in the doorway. "You have a visitor."

"Oh? Who?"

"A lady and a gentleman. They've gone to the visitors room to wait."

"Oh, thank you." Zack straightened his shoulders, knowing it was now or never.

xxxxxxxxxxxx


	14. Chapter 14

Identify crisis

The room fell silent as the realisation the man they knew as Walsh was potentially Gormagon. Brennan was close to tears as she thought about the well spoken man who had stolen a dead man's identity. The real Walsh had been a decorated military hero- Gormagon had tainted that.

"You think you he read Zach that well?" Angela watched as Booth nodded.

"Yeah." He nodded. "Right now I'm thinking Gordon and Cam talking to Zach might be our last hope."

Xxxxxxxx

Zach walked into the garden to see the pair sat at the garden bench. He smiled slightly, glad to see Cam had come to visit. He frowned when he recognised the older man sat with her.

"Hi." Cam smiled. "How are you?"

"Ok."

"This is Gordon Wyatt." The older man smiled slightly as he watched Zach sit down opposite them.

"I remember." Zach nodded.

"Hi." Zack glanced. "Why have you come? Have you got any news?"

"Caroline is trying to get your case into the Appeal Court." Cam watched as he sat down. "But you need to help us. You need to be 100% honest with me and Gordon."

Zach turned to the Englishman.

"You saw Booth when he was shooting clowns."

Gordon laughed. "Yes, yes he did. And I must be fairly effective as not only has Booth not shot anymore clowns I also have a nice barbecue."

Zack frowned. He knew the man in front of him by reputation but still didn't see how a 'pseudo scientist ' could help him.

"Well Zack." Gordon leant forward. "I'll be honest with you. The long and the short of it is this. You now believe that you are innocent. Yes? While you have come to this conclusion the Jeffersonian has had a visit from a man we believe to be Gormagon."

"Not possible." Zack stared at him. His heavy fringe almost covered his eyes. "Gormagon is dead."

"Really?"

"Maybe it was a new apprentice?" Cam offered.

"No." Zack frowned. "They wouldn't turn up to you."

"Not even to warn us away from helping you?" Gordon asked. "Who stands to benefit? To gain anything from you bring kept in here? I don't understand."

Zack sighed heavily.

"No, no you wouldn't." He paused. He ran a hand through his hair.

"So explain it to me." Gordon answered patiently. He watched as the younger man sighed heavily.

"I don't think you'd understand."

"Try me." Gordon smiled. "What have you got to lose?"

Xxxxxx

Booth walked into the bullpen at the FBI certain that Aubrey's discovery was the key they needed to get Zack back in court. He headed towards his office as Aubrey fell into step beside him.

"Booth."

"Give me good news." Booth watched as Aubrey smiled.

"Really? I think I might have some."

"Go on."

"The guy calling himself Walsh has been spotted. Agent Evans saw him near the Royal Diner."

Booth turned round, heading straight towards the elevator. "Hey!" Aubrey yelled.

"Cmon." Booth called. "We have to get to the Diner. See what this guy thinks he's playing at."

Xxxxxxx

A/N two chapters to go


	15. Chapter 15

Diner Date

Booth pushed his foot to the accelerator as Aubrey checked his gun. He had no idea what damage the legendary Gormagon had done. He knew he hadn't been a part of the team when Zack had been turned. He felt sick at the thought of what the manipulative murderer had done to turn a younger, more innocent man like Zachary Addy into a potential cannabalistic killer.

"Booth."

"Not now."

"The call came in from Angela. She's in the Diner with about fifteen others." He explained. Booth tightened his grip on the steering wheel. "She's pregnant. You know that? Right?"

"No, no I didn't. Is Bones with her?"

"I don't know. But she said she was going to keep an eye on him until we get there."

Xxxxxxx

"Hey!" Caroline called a she walked towards Cam's office in the Jeffersonian. She was in a foul mood. The court had been busy and the Appeal judge was a pain in the rear but she had done it. They had a court date for the errant scientist.

"Anyone here?"

Daisy appeared, looking like a rabbit in the headlights.

"I am."

"Well, Cherie." Caroline approached her. "Where's Dr Brennan? Dr Saroyan and the other adults."

Daisy frowned. She knew the older woman still saw her as an intern but she had a doctorate now, just like the adults Caroline referred to.

"Angela is at the Diner. Dr Brennan has gone with Dr Hodges to meet her. Dr Gordon and Dr Saroyan are at the psychiatric facility to speak with Zack. The other interns are working on what evidence we have." She paused as Arastoo joined them.

"You have news?"

"I have a date. For the appeal hearing."

"Good." Arastoo smiled as Daisy squeaked. "We have a date to work to."

"Oh you do Honey. Ten days from now. You have to have a case to present to a United States court of law in ten days from now." She watched as horror passed over Daisy's features.

"That's too soon."

"That's all we got." She looked from one to the other.

"Thank you." Arastoo nodded. "We appreciate it and I know Zack will. Daisy, don't worry. It's ok. We can have a watertight case by then."

Caroline nodded. "Make sure you do." She turned on her heel; knowing there was no way the young scientists could ever know what she had put on the line for them. "For all our sakes."

Xxxxxx

Angela sat in the window of the Diner watching the man she now believed to be Gormagon buy a coffee. She knew there was no way she could keep him there until Booth and Aubrey arrived unless she did something. She took her wallet out of her purse and made her way to the counter. She silently prayed 'Walsh' didn't recognise her. Just as Sam handed him the coffee she barged him, causing the hot fluid to tip over his shirt and jacket.

"What the!" He pulled the burning cotton away.

"Oh! Oh I am so sorry." Angela lied. "I. Well I'm sorry. I didn't mean to. My ankle turned and. Well, you know the rest."

"No problem." He seethed. Angela continued to babble, intending to stall him for as long as possible.

"That looks like a good shirt. At least let me have your number. So you can bill me for the dry cleaning." She smiled sweetly. He narrowed his eyes.

"Thank you but that won't be necessary." He stated sharply. Angela sighed, resting a hand on his arm just as Booth marched in holding his gun on the suspect.

"I feel."

"It's over Gormagon." Booth stared as Angela tried to step out of the line of fire. She yelled as her brown hair was grabbed, yanking her back.

"Oh Agent Booth. I beg to differ."

Xxxxxxx


	16. Chapter 16

Shield

Angela felt sick as Gormagon or Walsh pulled her in front of him. She knew the man was capable of pure evil. She had seen the results of his actions first hand. She remembered the damage he had done to innocents like Zach. She knew killing her would mean nothing to him but would destroy Hodgins and Brennan. She didn't want to think about little Michael who wouldn't understand why his Mommy wasn't coming home anymore. She gasped as her hair was pulled.

"Let her go." Booth kept his voice steady.

Gormagon growled, dragging Angela in front of him so that her body acted as a human shield. She bit her lip, aware that her husband and best friend were due to meet her there for lunch at any second. She felt her stomach flip as the phone on the edge of the bar began ringing. Gormagon uncharacteristically startled at the sound of the telephone ringing.

"I said, let her go. She is nothing to do with this."

Angela gasped as he tightened his hold on her.

"Ang? You ok?" Aubrey kept his gun on the man in front of him, knowing there was no way he could take a clear shot. If he fired his gun then there was a hundred per cent chance that he would put a bullet in his friend. The fact she was pregnant weighed heavily on his mind. He knew Booth felt the same. Tears filled Angela's eyes as she nodded once. Booth raised an eyebrow. He knew Aubrey was trying to keep Angela focused but he had no idea what he was planning.

xxxxxxxxxxx

"Walsh is Gormagon." Brennan stated as Hodgins moved closer to her. Daisy and Cam had joined them along with Caroline. The police tape flickered as Hodgins felt his stomach lurch.

"Yes." Caroline paused. "And we have ten days to prove Zach is innocent of murder."

"A murder he confessed to." Cam sighed heavily, knowing the task they had was almost impossible. She looked at her friends knowing that the only thing they were able to focus on was the plight Angela now found herself in. Hodgins looked like he was about to explode. "We have ten days."

"Yeah." Caroline nodded. "As I told your husband and young Daisy here. Now, we have a more pressing problem. That scumbag is in there. With Booth, Aubrey and Angela."

"Yes." Brennan nodded once, her eyes focused on the Diner. "They are." She stepped away from the group, aware that the rest of the group couldn't consider anything other than Angela stuck in the same room as a cannibalistic serial killer. She looked over to where the police officers and FBI officials were talking quietly. "Angela made me come to this Diner on my first day at the Jeffersonian. She insisted I ate the pancakes Sam makes. She said they were the best. And she was right."

"Really." Caroline paused, pulling a face.

"Yes, they are the best." Brennan folded her arms. "I went in the wrong door. There's another door the other side. I thought that was the way everyone went in. But it isn't. We all go in at the front. Not the side door."

"So?" Daisy looked at her. "Dr Brennan?"

"Booth would know this. And Angela. I don't think Gormagon or Walsh would." She frowned. "I would think he had checked things like that - if this was planned."

"But if it wasn't." Hodgins finished her thought as he turned his chair around. "Come on." He swore as shots ran out.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Booth lunged forwards as Angela was pushed towards him. The gunfire bounced off the walls as he grabbed her arm. Gormagon flew backwards towards the side entrance of the Diner as he made to escape. Aubrey ran after him as Angela screamed. Booth swore as he laid her down on the Diner's tiled floor.

"Its ok." He paused. "Ang? You are ok?" Booth couldn't help the panic in his voice. He knew Angela was the sister Brennan had never had. He knew how much the women meant to each other. Angela gasped as he brushed her dark hair away from her face.

"Me? Um." She paused. "I. Was I shot?"

"Don't think so." Booth smiled slightly as Angela touched her head.

"My head."

"You are ok. Its ok." He paused as another gunshot ran out.

"Go," Angela sent him away. "End this." Booth nodded before leaving her with a female agent who had arrived on scene.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Brennan slipped away from the crowd as the third and fourth gun shots were heard. She ducked under the yellow crime scene tape before heading to the side door of the Diner. She could see the glass behind the bar had been shot out. Pushing the anger away she stepped towards the bar. She knew Hodgins was trying his best to keep the others from noticing her absence but she needed to see what was going on. She paused as Gormagon barrelled out of the door, knocking her from her feet and almost falling himself. The warning yell stopped him in her tracks as the man they now knew as Walsh turned to face her, gun held directly at her head.

"Its over. We know Zach is innocent." Brennan glared at the man who wanted to kill her.

"Temperance, it is never over." He glared. A single gunshot rang out, silencing them as the shot echoed.

xxxxxxxxxxx

A/N penultimate chapter. PLease review


	17. Chapter 17

**_final chapter - thanks for reading_**

Blood and Tears

Booth swore under his breath as he reached the doorway. The gunshot had been on target as he had expected; seeing his wife pressing her hand to the man's wound wasn't.

"Bones."

"I was coming in." She stated. "You shot Gormagon."

"Yeah." He looked at the man who was still snarling at the world and Brennan in particular. "He shot Angie."

Brennan pressed her hand on to the wound more forcibly, knowing it would increase the pain the murderer had felt.

"And brainwashed Zack." Brennan glared at the man.

"Where's Aubrey?" Booth looked around, he kept his gun firmly on the man in front of him, determined that there was no way the serial killer was going to hurt anyone else.

"Getting medical help. I had Caroline call paramedics." Brennan stated as the man in front of her groaned. "You don't get out of this so easily. Gormagon, this time you are facing court."

xxxxxxxxxxxx

 _ **Three weeks later**_

"Angela." Hodgins wheeled himself towards her. "Are you sure about this?"

The artist nodded, resting one hand on her slightly swollen abdomen. "I'm sure." She smiled. "If it wasn't for Booth I'd be dead and Gormagon would have escaped again. Now he's going to prison for the rest of his life and we are getting Zack back."

"I know but."

"Look, Zack's family are not the forgiving type. He told me that himself and I spoke with his mother." She sighed. "I cant imagine turning my back on our child." She shook her head. "It just doesn't make sense."

"But you are sure Zack living with us is a good idea?" Hodgins asked as Cam and Arastoo walked towards them. Angela nodded.

"Yeah." She smiled. "I'm sure."

"Hey." Cam smiled at the couple. "Booth is on the stand now. He's the last one to give evidence. Dr Brennan has decided to wait outside the court for him." Angela nodded. It was what she did. Whoever gave evidence first waited for the other. It had been their routine since Booth had begun working with the Jeffersonian.

"When do you think the verdict will be in?" Daisy asked as she joined the group. "I was wondering if Dr Addy would get his job back at the Jeffersonian."

"On both counts." Cam smiled at the hyperactive scientist. "I don't know. Hopefully he will but there's things to consider."

"Such as?" Daisy asked. Angela rolled her eyes as she smiled. She knew the younger woman was always going to be the one to ask questions. She had no filter when it came to tact and diplomacy.

"Such as what he wants to do." Cam sighed. "He may want to come back. He may have other plans."

Daisy seemed to accept the situation. "At least Walsh or Gormagon or whatever his name is will be in prison for the rest of his life."

"Yeah." Hodgins agreed, his stomach churning as he remembered seeing his wife laying in a pool of blood. The gunshot wound had healed well but he still had the stomach churning memory of her fighting to stay awake as blood oozed from her arm. "Yeah, that's true."

xxxxxxxxxxx

Booth stepped off the stand, hoping against hope that his testimony had made a difference. He knew Zack had been innocent of all charges but had chosen to stay in the mental health facility rather than fight them. He sighed as he glanced at the young scientist before leaving the stand. Stepping out of the court room he headed straight to the bench where his wife was sitting quietly waiting for him.

"Cam has taken the others to get lunch." Brennan stated as he loosened his tie.

"Good."

"How are you?"

"Honestly? I dunno." He paused. "I'm glad that murdering scumbag is gonna rot in prison but I'm nervous that the Judge isn't going to see what we see. Zack originally confessed. I know we had him assessed for Asperger's Syndrome but.." He tailed off as Brennan took his hand.

"Autism and Asperger's is not the end of the world. It can be useful."

"I know." Booth looked her in the eye. "I know."

"Zack is not some strange monster to be scared of."

"Bones." He held her hand tightly. "I don't think that he was. I admit when he abducted you I was terrified. More than terrified. I hadn't felt that way since you'd been shot." He looked away as she frowned. "But I know now that he wanted our help rather than to hurt you. But there were better ways to go about it."

Brennan smiled slightly. "If it helps, initially I believed I was in danger too."

"No, that really doesn't help." He watched as she raised an eyebrow. "Knowing you were scared makes me feel worse. I know what we do is dangerous."

"But we are good at it."

Booth pulled her into his arms as she spoke. "I think so. For Zack's sake I hope we are the best."

xxxxxxxxx

Minutes turned into hours as the team waited for the Jury to deliver their verdict. Brennan had picked up her science journal, knowing she wouldn't be able to concentrate while Booth had taken to pacing the small corridor. The team had returned from lunch hours earlier, each refusing to leave while there was still a chance the verdict would be given that day. Angela rested her head against her husband's shoulder as Cam buried her head in her hands.

"I know he's innocent but right now I am so angry with him." Cam stated firmly. Brennan turned to her. "If he had told us the truth years ago."

"The evidence was there. Would we have believed him?" Hodgins asked quietly.

"He took the blame because he thought he was guilty." Brennan glared, instantly feeling as if she had to defend her former protégé. Cam nodded.

"I know." She paused. "Its irrational, I know but its how I feel."

The group fell silent for a while. Angela sniffed occasionally as she tried not to cry. Hodgins kissed her hair, worried more about her than the errant scientist in the holding cells. He knew she would blame herself for not trusting her friend so many years earlier - for not seeing what was happening to him. He sighed as a young woman, no older than Daisy appeared.

"Dr Saroyan?"

"Yes." Cam straightened up.

"The verdict is in. You can all come back into the court." The moment the young woman spoke the team were on their way back into the austere building. Booth squeezed Brennan's hand gently, hoping to reassure her but feeling sick with nerves. He needed the Judge to release Zack, if only to prove he was right to still believe in the Justice System. He stood between her and Aubrey as the verdict was read out. Sighing in relief he looked up to see the young man smile slightly. It was over. Zack was coming home.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

A/N thanks for reading


End file.
